Nightmare: Eugene
by rhea116
Summary: Have you ever wondered what he dreams, if he dreams? What does he dream of? Here's a chance for you to find out. But are you willing to take a peek into Eugene's mind? [Short Story for an Anon, that I originally wrote on tumblr. If you've seen it, then hi If not then Enjoy.]


**Hey~ Yeah, I know, i felt like i dropped of the face of the planet. I don't even know what's going on. But here. Even if you've been following along with 'Our Memories' This was originally something entirely separate from that. It was on a whim that i used it in the story.**

**So here, the dream or nightmare, in it's original form, no edits made. Note that the story is in 3rd person Omiscentive. So Gene's POV.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

He began to drift off. His eyes were beginning to feeling heavy and it was getting harder and harder to keep them open. He really didn't want to go to sleep. But his eyes began to close and he couldn't fight it anymore. His mind's last thoughts were in hopes of a dreamless sleep.

No such luck…

* * *

_He opened his eyes to darkness. A cold, unforgiving darkness. He didn't want to be here. He tried to move but his body wouldn't respond._

_'**Let me out of here' **_

_The darkness change and he was on a road. _

_'**No…please, let me out.' **_

_Gene really didn't want to be here. His body began to move on it's own accord and began to cross the street._

_There was a screeching in the distance and he turned his head to see a red sports car barreling toward him. It didn't slow down when it saw him, and it didn't stop for him._

_The car continued to accelerated and collided with him head on. He felt the pain run through him as his body flew across the hood of the car as he heard a scream, only to realize that it was his._

_He flew through the air before he felt his body crash onto the hard pavement. His eyesight was blurred as he saw the car pull up in front of him. He watched as someone step out of the car. He heard the clicking of heels and a feminine cry, with a hint of blonde. He watched a she returned to the car. _

_'**Is she calling an ambulance?' **_

_No, she was not. The car door shut and the car revved, and reversed before he saw red all over again, as he heard the sickening crunching sound of his bones snapping. As he heard the pounding force of blood in his head and felt the uncontrollable throbbing of his limbs._

_He was near gone when she put him in her car and drove to was going in and out of consciousness. His eyesight was failing him and his hearing was becoming muffled sounds instead of voices._

_He felt his body lurch to a stop and slowly realized that the car had stopped He saw flashes of lights and colors from what he thought he could see. He was grabbed and pulled out roughly by 2 pairs of hands and dropped on the floor._

_His vision was faded but he could just barely make out the shape tires, tools and cars of different colors. He made out the sounds of two people speaking before he heard what sounded like a pair of footsteps getting closer._

_He felt his crippled body lifted up for a second, only to be dropped on the cold ground he only saw yellow. They had placed his body on a yellow plastic before he felt his body being wrapped up. His body was lifted again and placed down again. He heard noises and felt the surface he was come begin to shake and lurch forward before continuing at a steady pace._

_His mind was clouded and couldn't tell how long it was before he felt the carrier come to a stop. He was placed on the ground. He heard arguing and then his body was no longer on the ground. He was no longer being held by hands. His body had tossed away._

_**He couldn't run away.**_

_His body sailed through the air for a few seconds before gravity took its effect and he began to pummel down to earth. _

_**He couldn't scream for help. **_

_He felt a coldness engulf his body and began to pull him down. He felt heavy one minute and weightless the next. It covered his eyes, ear and mouth._

_**And then he couldn't breathe.**_

_The coldness began to suffocate him, it choked and burned the inside of his lungs, and with what little strength he left, had he tried to fight what was coming. His eyes began to closed and his heart stopped beating before the darkness overcame both his body and mind._

* * *

He shot up and began to gasp for breath that his mind was telling him that he didn't have. He shook violently as he took gulps of air trying not to hyperventilate. His eyes cleared and he began to look around the room.

No roads. No cars. No tools. No people. No water.

He calmed down and plopped back down on the bed rubbing a hand over his face. He began to stare up at the ceiling, his eyes no longer feeling tired.

It was going to be another long night for him.

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, for teh last time. (as if it'll be the last time i say this)**


End file.
